wearepokemonvprpfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Characters
Here is a comprehensive list of all characters involved in the main role-play, past and present. You can find links to their individual pages below. (P.S. It appears this page may not be necessary, due to the sorry state of this wiki it is impossible to tell. If this page is just a waste of space then go ahead and take it down) Characters Sylvi's Sexy characters that everyone loves *Shy Glaceon *Sylvia Sylveon *J Jirachi *Marcie Ninesy(Muh waifu)'s Characters *Ninetales *Umby *Soren Plusle *Lora Lopunny *Azurith Serperior *Verilia Mienshao *Askle Scizor *Serif Scyther *Ittinai Lopunny *Medea Scizor Fennykins(Fennelcake, Fenny bby, Fenny darling)'s Characters *Fennekin *Zoe Zorua *Summit Skiddo *Pascal Pachirisu *Scarlett Vespiquen NG'S 5 billion Characters *NG *Jack the Gallade *Tapporauta the Aggron *Katja Messerschmitt the Lucario *Lord Bananington the Slaking *Lady Hannah Bananington the Gardevoir *Billy Bob the Alakazam *Zena the Purrloin/Liepard *Demomon the Charmeleon *Dr. Ivo Blissey *Captain Evilstopper *Sarabi Espeon ;-; *Ulfric Messerschmitt *Sara the Waitress *Mr. Serperior *Fyrenze the Ninetales *Zephyr Ariados *Vyseryes the Salamence *Mecha Aggron *Madeline the Delphox *Thor *Mundy the Krokorok *Ferris the Houndoom *Tali the Zoroark Skunbutt's Characters *Saffron *Blaidd Drwg *Genesect *Sawyer the Chesnaught *Terry Emboar *Zhang Heng the Rhyperior *Hopkins the Sableye *Kriemhild the Masquerain *Casimir and Venka *Minamimoto the Garbodor *Gintaras the Aerodactyl *Vespertilio the Noibat *Kenina *Herminia *Hesperos the Abra *Koray the Delphox *Servaas the Tyranitar *Cronus and Gideon *Thomas the Sceptile *Thomson the Minun *Emidio the Golem *Liv Tyler the Lopunny *Kirsi the Froslass *Xander the Charmeleon *Deirdre the Hydreigon *Hildebrand *Monty the Excadrill Nido's Characters *Nidoqueen *Rhydouche *Dubs *Sparky *Twig *Greninja *Zebstrika RIP ;_; *Meganium *Spinda *Soap the Archeops also RIP ;_; *Nox the Aegiswag *Floella, aka Floe, aka the world's greatest Glaceon and the world's greatest Pokemon to roam the Earth Samantha's (Samurott's) Characters *Amphy *Samurott *Leo the Smeargle *Lethe the Gengar *Iggy the Charizard *Wheelie the Ursaring * Tux the Sylveon * Snap the Pikachu * Ray the Chesnaught * Nixie the Glaceon Jace's Charcters *Jace *Growlithe *Hitmonlee *Persian *Captain Beartic *Grumpig waiter/chef *Ayrel Ledian *Lucias *Aquias Vaporeon *Seth Shinx's Characters *Shinx *Raichu *Lumi Lumineon *Clara Cinccinno *Ditto *Durant *Brendis the Flareon *Mienshao *T-452 Shilk's multi-persona circlejerk Characters *Shilk *Nightshade` *Night|watch *Pangoro *Dat1Ratattat *FatherYeti *Jacollo * LokiRoosefox * RosalinaFroslass * Flareon` * BlastBurn * LokiRoosefox Роли Серыя *Grey Absol *Ifrit Houndoom *Yurik Mightyena *Mort Duskull *Nebris Murkrow Very Model of a Modern Major-General's Characters *General Typhlosion *Master Farfetch'd *Takeshi the Garchomp *Mama Mismagius GCAT the Second's Characters *Mewtwo *Sawk *William the Infernape *Sableye *Little John the Ursaring *Naota the Dewott/Samurott *Alakazam Swampy's Characters *Swampert *Frosslass *Mesprit Zenji's Characters *Zenji the Medicham *Alita the Galvantula *Theo the Gallade Jamen's Characters * Jamen the Mienshao * Isaac the Mienfoo * Crast the Smeargle * Alizah and Elijah the Ninetales * Norm the Mew * Four the Absol * Jamey the Mawile T-Tar's 2manycharacters2count emporium. * Freiheit Tria * Setzer Drache * Fear Rattata(A.K.A. Strider) * Julienne Rattata * Holzer Drache * Swaine Emboar * Monsuta Hanta * Simon the Drillbur * Officer Aggron * Tyrie Typhlosion * Mary Jane * Trips Tria * Rook the Bisharp * Darkness the Alakazam * Alabaster Abra * Gallanus * Sepia Infernape * Kangamom and Babyskhan * Sarin the Swampert * Jocasta the Medic Charizard * Belle Dragonite * Cynthia the Feral Sandslash * Potpan the Potpan Seller * Darbles T. Daniels the Zoroark * Faye J. Daniels the Lucario * Arethusa the Gengar * Olympia tthe Flygon Swanna's Characters * Siegfried the Swanna * Marvin the Beheeyem * Unnamed Murkrow Charon's Cast Of Freaks And Sluts * Charon: King of Hell's Poolside Census, Jellicent Male * Blythe: Emotionally Incestual Lucario Scientist That Everyone Seems To Jizz Over, Lucario Female * Jalus: Stoic And Tiny Nukechef Cat, Meowstic Male * Jalette: Emotionally Abusive Dominatrix, Meowstic Female * Jalen: God-Loving Demonic Grenade, Espurr Male * Jalmari: World-Weary Dadcat Who's Fucked Over Many A Politic, Meowstic Male * Jalila: Emotional Rollercoaster Of A Momcat Who Has Destroyed Many A Face, Meowstic Female * Jaleh: Baby Makes Six Kitties All In A Voltron Combining Row, Espurr Female * Kisha: Unfettered And Silly Assassinator, Greninja Female * Sylvain: Bloody Fae Warlord With Over 100 Confirmed Kills You Little Bitch, Sylveon Female * Roxana: Curiously Magical, Accidentally Evil, All Manner Of Heat Using Lady, Fennekin Line Female * Alban: Calming And Playful Little Dark Lord of Theatre, Zorua Male * Tatyana: Secretly Girly And Gushy Zoroark Mommy With A Mean Foot Fetish, Zoroark Female * Shanice: God Of Ice, Thievery, Foot Fetish, And Thug Life, Weavile Female * Sissye/Sizzle: A Typhlosion Who Loves To Peruse Casual Technology, Typhlosion Female * Mama Misae: Mother Of The Above, Southern Fried And Loves To Eat and Fight: Typhlosion Female * Colson: Confused On How To Act Shut-In Big Brother Figure, Victini Male * Reshiram/Reshy: Slightly Snobby, Immensely Cuddly, Coffee-Loving Truthcockdragon, Gender By Choice * Akashi: History-Loving, Mischievous Dimension Warper, Hoopa Male/Female * Dr. Marcus Kane/ULTRA: White Death Of Brain Control And Mental Exploration, Gengar Male * Jaegard: Sylvain's Power-Hungry Dad Of The Dead, Leafeon Male * Haylee: Southern-Fried Battle Loving Carpenter, Chespin Female * Matilde: Feral Garchomp That Survives A Lot Longer Than Usual And Dumbly Cute, Garchomp Female Mursas Female Emporium * Mursa: Cute little doofus. Manages to get himself into trouble. Son of Venatici. One of the only males controlled by Mursa. Sweet, hates seeing people mad. Absol Male * Venatici: Mother to the Former. Cool and distant. Enjoys a good fight if offered. * Jynxie: Little tease. Liepard female. * Naklin: Sneasel Female. Was a thief, now fading into obscurity. Soft spot for kids got ruined. Category:Characters